A Kitsune and his Flower
by anubis93
Summary: Naruto has won the war but at a high price in despair he ties to commit suicide but Kurama offers a new hope. Time travel Powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A KITSUNE AND HIS FLOWER**

**NARUTO X INO**

**DISCLIMER: NARUTO IS NOT OWNED BY ME**

**A/N: THIS IS MY ATTEMPT AT A NARUTO AND INO PAIRING.**

**CH.1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

On an empty battlefield a lone Shinobi laid on his back in exhaustion, grief and sorrow while bleeding out from a wound inflicted by his opponent. His love and source of joy Ino Yamanaka-Namikaze jumped in front of his opponent and used her body as a shield to block a **Chidori**. When he saw his love fall and the sadistic smirk upon his opponent's face he could only feel a hate so dark that it eclipsed all light in his soul for this opponent had taken his other half he once again felt less than whole. He activated his full power and desecrated his opponent till not even a bloody smear was left but he now felt empty and plunged a kunai in his chest for what was the point of living if his reason for his continued existence was gone. Ino, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Gaara, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Moegi and the rest of the Shinobi army were dead taken by that bastard Uchiha Obito.

Even Sasuke had rejoined Konoha in hopes of redeeming himself now that he was free of the curse mark thanks to Ero-sennin and his curse seal research Naruto created a counter seal that purified the tainted Chakra and removed the mental inhibitors of the mark essentially destroying Orochimaru's influence upon his 'followers.' (Read: Test Subjects)

The Shinobi was named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze grandson of Tsunade Senju and Jaraiya the Gama Sennin. He found out when Ino Yamanaka the Second in command of Konoha's Medic-Nin Department was looking at his file and the birth certificate fell out along with Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze's wedding certificate. When Naruto retook the Chakra paper test it turned out that he had unnaturally high affinity to Water, Wind and Lightening allowing him to recreate some of Haku's Ice Jutsus.

Kurama had called out to Naruto **'Naruto I know of a way you can see your Vixen once more.' **Naruto bitterly thought 'Yeah so do I' making Kyuubi roll his eyes **'No without you dying you must summon Gamabunta with our Chakra combined we can send our spirits back through time.' **Naruto smiled at that prospect and said 'Let's do it.' Naruto swiped some blood off his chest and flashed through some hand seals and said **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamabunta" **In a puff of smoke the chief toad Gamabunta had appeared and looked down at Naruto exhaling a some smoke from his pipe he spoke "Naruto why have you summoned me?"

"Gamabunta Kurama has proposed an option to stop all this death and destruction, an collaboration Jutsu to send us back through time."

"Hmm… I accept but you owe me a drink when you get back to being my summoner."

"Sure, you old drunk."

"Kyuubi lets do this." Kyuubi used his full chakra and mixed it with Gamabunta Naruto started to lose consciousness after 120 hand seals both shouted **"Secret Technique: Soul Displacement Jutsu." **

(5 years earlier)

Naruto had woken up it would have had to have been 5:00a.m and all was quiet in Konoha. Naruto rose from his bed and tried to reach his mindscape but could not he figured that Kyuubi had not yet entered the seal and was still for lack of a better word being 'processed'. Naruto went to his closet and noticed that all he had were those hideous Orange jumpsuits he literally cringed at the sight he now pitied the people of Konoha for they had to endure that sight he dare say it was worse than looking at open heart surgery.

Naruto silently jumped outside the window and went to the civilian district and saw one Saiyuri Haruno an aunt of Sakura's opening up her clothing store and just as she unlocked the alarm he jabbed her jaw with just enough pressure to knock her out but not enough to bruise her. (It does not take much force to knock some one out.) He dragged her inside and laid her against the wall and spilled some water by her feet and used her sandals to make slip marks in the water. He took 3 long sleeve black shirts 6 pairs of either Navy Blue or Black cargo pants, 3 black muscle shirts and one pair of Combat boots Black. Once he left their he headed to his favorite place in the world except Ino's bed the Fighting Dragon weapons shop. He saw that it was open and he walked in he saw that Tenten's father Kenji Higarashi was sharpening some Kunai.

Naruto knocked on the door post to alert Kenji to his presence. Once Kenji looked up he thought he saw a ghost and almost mouthed the name 'Minato'. Naruto smirked and said of handedly "Yeah I know I look like my dad." Kenji choked on the air he was breathing even though he saw the crystal clear similarities he played dumb. "What are you talking about boy?"

"Minato Namikaze the Yondaime and my father I know you the similarities but if you want proof let me draw his Kodaichi and show you that I am of his blood."

Kenji seeing it as a challenge for if Naruto did not pull the sword from its sheath he would be in his rights to get Naruto's Shinobi license revoked for slandering Minato's name.

Kenji handed Naruto the sword and was amazed as Naruto did indeed draw the black blade the symbols for Wind, Lightening and Water lit up so bright they almost blinded him. "So you are 'his' blood what do I call you boy?" Knowing that this man harbored no hate for what he held. "He held out his hand and spoke "Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi."

Kenji chucked at Naruto's antics. "Well Naruto it was nice to meet you as for the sword since it belongs to you keep it but for every weapon you may need don't hesitate to come to this shop me or my daughter would be more than happy to have you give us some business."

"Will do Kenji but for now I have to go I have important business to attend to." Kenji nodded and walked Naruto out of the store and saw Naruto leave in a Shunshin of Ice petals and smirked thinking 'Kid's got style.'

(Team 7 training ground)

Sasuke was brooding there as usual while avidly ignoring the loud pink fan girl that was Sakura Haruno. Naruto showed up an hour late in his new clothes of black long sleeve shirt black cargo pants and black combat boots with a Kodaichi strapped to his back. Sakura didn't even notice Naruto and was just fanaticizing about her and Sasuke who was morbidly dreading thoughts of them together. Naruto approached Sasuke and whispered to him "can I speak to you alone?" Sasuke nodded in approval if only to escape Sakura's gaze. Naruto spoke "Sasuke at wave you asked me to kill Itachi but I did my research on that night, me and a very close friend reviewed it and we have come to the knowledge that someone forced Itachi's hand they ordered him to kill your clan and they used you to do it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion and spoke "Explain." Naruto looked him dead in the eye and spoke "Think about it no ANBU to stop the massacre of an entire clan that was almost as big as the Hyuuga's and a Founding clan, your clan either did something or was planning something against the village or more likely another village had a spy in the village and used you as bait to lure Itachi into their trap because when I was younger Itachi watched over me during his ANBU days and all he spoke about was his amazing little brother who through hard work was quickly advancing in his training.

"I see your point Naruto but did you tell me this?"

"I told you this because the path you are on will lead you to turn traitor to this village for power that will come at a heavy price for all power comes at a price."

Kakashi then showed up and was verbally assaulted by Sakura's yell of **YOUR LATE** and told them his excuse was picking up the Chunnin Exam application papers. Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement as he knew this was the catalyst to all the major problems in his life and now was his chance to fix it before it got out of hand.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A KITSUNE AND HIS FLOWER**

**NARUTO X INO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**NARUTO: AWW WHY AREN'T I WITH SAKURA-CHAN?**

**ANUBIS: ARE YOU A MASOCHIST?**

**NARUTO: UMM…NO**

**ANUBIS: FAIL YOU HAD TO THINK ABOUT IT. NOW SUFFER AND WATCH YOUR KISS WITH SASUKE FROM THIRD PERSON VIEW!**

**NARUTO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**CH.2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Naruto smiled and saw that he now he had his chance to end a big problem before it began but first he had to her. Naruto raced to the Yamanaka flower shop in hopes of seeing Ino for it felt as if an eternity had past since he has seen her. Naruto was just about to reach the flower shop Kurama finally contacted him **"Hey kit I'm here and I will now assimilate the former Kyuubi's power."** Naruto mentally nodded and headed to the flower shop and saw Ino enter the shop. "Ino!" The blonde beauty looked behind her and saw it was Naruto who called her she looked at him and thought he looked 'hot' (her words not mine lol) and she soon questioned that thought process. "Hey Naruto how are you?"

"I'm good just signed up for the Chunnin Exams how about you?" Ino had a frustrated look on her face and sighed "Well if lazy ass and Choji ever get their asses in gear then yeah we should take them." Seeing that she was frustrated he changed topics "Hey Ino what do you think about my knew outfit since I know I wore way too much orange it amazing no called me 'Tangerine'." Ino giggled at that thinking with how short Naruto is it would fit perfectly. "Hey Ino are you working today?"

"Umm yes why?"

"Well I wanted to give this flower to the most beautiful girl in Konoha."

"Let me guess _Sakura-chan_?" Ino asked in a sarcastic way. Naruto grinning like a fox said "Hell no, I don't like abuse."

"What is her favorite flower?"

"A Tiger Lily." That took Ino for a surprise that was her favorite flower. "What kind do you want?"

"The orange and purple one." Now Ino was really curious who this girl could be and wrapped the flower up and gave it to Naruto and charged him 200 ryo for the flower bouquet. "So Naruto, who is the lucky girl?"

Naruto held the flower out to Ino and simply said "You are." A severely blushing Ino stammered a "W-w-wh-what?"

"Yes Ino you are the most beautiful girl in all of Konoha and I wish to escort you out on a date after the Chunnin exam finals." Ino blushed for this was the first time some one had seriously asked her out on a date. Not trusting her voice she nodded her head. Naruto grinned and bid her adieu.

Now Naruto was hopping off to Hokage Tower for he had a bone to pick with Hiruzen Sarutobi especially since after he asked out Ino he heard Kurama tell him that the assimilation was complete. Now with a feral grin he jumped in through the window and looked at the Sandaime.

"Hello Old man I have a question for you."

"Ah Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?"

"I wish to know why I look so much like Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, are they my parents."

"I will tell you after you make Chunnin."

"Fine see you then." Naruto had left for his home in order to prep for the test that was sure to take place but first to see a certain Tanuki. Naruto was walking by Ichiraku's Ramen stand so he went in and ordered one bowl of seafood ramen and one of roast pork ramen. When the ramen finally arrived Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and at a respectable pace ate the half boiled egg in the ramen and ate some of the bean sprouts along with the rice noodles saturated in the seafood broth. 'Ahh its been so long my sweet holy ramen.' Naruto was in pure ecstasy but soon enough he finished his meal and left to meet Konohamaru and his squad of loons. Naruto saw the square shaped box and thought he so does not take after his grandfather unless it involves women. "Come out Konohamaru I know that it's you." Naruto sighed in exasperation as the box exploded in smoke. *Cough… cough* "Geez Konohamaru, I told you we used too much smoke powder." Konohamaru flashed a big grin at Naruto and "Hiya boss we are the Konohamaru Ninja Corps these are Udon and Moegi." Naruto sighed even more once he saw Sakura come next to him. "Hey boss will you play ninja with us today?"

"Sorry Konohamaru but I have to train for the upcoming Chunnin Exams afterwards if I am free I will teach you the advanced Transformation jutsu okay?" Sakura laughed in her shrill way and stated "Ha Naruto a ninja playing ninja." Then Konohamaru asked "Hey boss is she your girlfriend?" Both stated 'Hell no' but Sakura was surprised when Naruto also stated 'Hell no' and grew angry at him said lowly "What do you mean by Hell no Naruto Uzumaki?!" Naruto was cut off by Konohamaru by his cry of saying "Your big ass forehead that thing could be used to advertise a new brand of Sake." The air around Sakura turned cold and she looked up with intent to kill the little brat and Naruto. "Konohamaru I have some advise for you." "What would that be boss?" "Run and as fast as you can."

Naruto and Konohamaru took off with a raging bull named Sakura Haruno chasing after them after they ended up by the East entrance of Konoha the young Sarutobi turned the corner and bumped into a Suna shinobi wearing a black cat suit wearing purple make up he grabbed Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt "Okay you little shit I guess I will have to show you some manners." The boy soon found a black blade at his throat his sister tried to move to back up her brother but found a shadow clone holding a kunai at her jugular and heard it speak in a harsh whisper "Move and die Kazekage's child or not." Temari froze with fear thinking 'how does he know who I am?' Naruto pressed his Kodaichi further into Kankuro's neck saying "Put the by down or do you really not value your life you useless prick picking on children, pathetic." Kankuro slowly put Konohamaru while shaking in fear. Naruto then called out "Hey Ichibi get your ass down here you crazy as shit demented Raccoon." Gaara jumped off of the branch he was on and spoke in a monotone "How do you know me?" Naruto flared Kurama's chakra to the level of three tails "You can call me Nine for now, listen up this is my territory so watch what you do or you will regret it as I beat you within an inch of your life and piss on you and the snake." Gaara's eyes widened in surprise thinking 'he knows about the plan huh interesting' Gaara's grin grew sadistic and said "Mother will have your blood."

"Tell your mother I have full control and I am willing to use it. Now Gaara I can fix your seal before the Chunnin Exams if you are interested in that you can find me on top of Hokage Mountain at midnight tonight." With that said Naruto left in a swirl of ghostly green flames. Naruto reappeared in his room and only had one though on his mind 'Now to plan my date with Ino.'

END


	3. Chapter 3

**A KITSUNE AND HIS FLOWER**

**NARUTO X INO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**CH. 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Naruto knew that he had a date with Ino after the Chunnin Exams. He was ecstatic but he also saw that Ino has overcome her infatuation of that prick Sasuke Uchiha. Currently Naruto was walking by training ground 32 and saw Ino hitting a training post so much that her hands were bleeding and it was leaving dents in the wood. Naruto silently approached her from behind and clapped 5 times catching Ino's attention. "Good that is very good Ino but try using your natural flexibility to your advantage." Ino had a confused expression on her face so Naruto decided that a spar was the best teacher. "Ino spar with me so that I can show you what I mean. Ino smirked thinking that this was the same Naruto from the Academy. Ino charged throwing a punch that over reached shifting her center of gravity. Naruto took advantage of this and turned his body to dodge her punch and stuck his foot out and tripped her which she would have face planted but Naruto caught her by her midriff feeling the toned muscles of her stomach. Ino got off of him with a quiet thank you.

Naruto grinned at her and took out two pieces of paper and gave one to Ino and told her to channel some chakra through it being a little bit skeptical asked Naruto what it would do. "Ino this is chakra paper it tells you what chakra nature you have if you have fire it will turn to ash, if you have wind it will split in two, if you have lightening it will crumple, if you have earth it will turn to dust and if you have water it will get soggy." Ino channeled some chakra through the paper and saw that her paper crumpled. Naruto looked as if he was expecting this which he was since the Yamanaka clan dealt with the mind which worked through a series of electrical signals. Naruto channeled some chakra through paper and got a pleasant surprise it was split in two pieces while one piece tuned to ash and the other got soggy Ino watched with her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Three affinities Naruto?!" Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Naruto grabbed a leaf and handed it to Ino and told her to seek out Kakashi Hatake while he did chakra control exercises such as water walking he was fine with traveling back in the past but chakra control was a pain in the ass. Ino walked to training ground 7 to find Kakashi reading Icha Icha and saw Ino walk up to him and spoke "Are you Jonnin Hatake?"

"Yes I am you Inoichi's daughter right?" Ino nodded and spoke once more. "Naruto told me you would be able to help me with my lightening affinity." Kakashi gave her an eye smile because it was refreshing to teach a Gennin who was not a power hungry self important brat A.K.A Sasuke Uchiha. He gave Ino a AA battery and told Ino to use her chakra to charge it with electricity and to imagine her chakra moving in an erratic movement.

Naruto had just finished water walking and went on to kunai balancing and then kunai spinning after 2 hours he was done and headed over to Ichiraku's for a nice steaming bowl of Beef Ramen and headed to the Hot springs to see a familiar Old pervert. 'Ero-sennin!' Naruto saw that he was up to his old tricks doing his 'research' Naruto weaved through several hand signs and whispered "Ninja art: yaoi wonderland" a second passed by and Jaraiya dropped to the ground convulsing saying "Gai…Lee..No…More…Youth." Jaraiya promptly passed out and left Naruto wondering if he took his prank too far but shrugged it off and decided to do one last prank to the poor Sannin and created a shadow clone and had it transform into Sakura and jumped over to the woman's side of the and promptly tossed Jaraiya in to the Lady's side of the Hot spring and said in her voice "Take care of this pervert CHA!"

After had finished soaking his sore muscles and left to his apartment for tomorrow was the Chunnin exams but before he got there he bumped into Ino and saw that she was dead tired. Naruto looked at her and saw that she looked hungry and offered to buy her some dinner. Ino looked at him as if he was a godsend he took her to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's. Ino told Naruto that she had to watch figure so Naruto told Ino a much needed truth. "Ino you look beautiful as it is but you need to eat and as a kunoichi you burn off any excess calories that you may consume." Ino blushed when Naruto called her beautiful and knew that he was sincere in his little speech to her so she smiled and kissed Naruto on his cheek and said "Thank you Naruto that was sweet of you and I will take your advice so I will have a roast pork ramen and a chicken ramen. Naruto ordered two beef ramen three miso ramen and one pork ramen. Naruto turned and heard Ino asked him to tell something about him to her. Naruto responded by saying that if he would tell her only if he could ask her a question in return and she agreed as it seemed fair. So Ino started first by asking Naruto if he any good with his sword. Naruto shrugged and said "I'm an Uzumaki my mother was the Red Death of Konoha. Ino I noticed that you are really good with plants have you ever thought of becoming a medic-nin?"

"Honestly yes I have but I love Interrogation and reconnaissance." Naruto noticed that it was getting late so he paid for the food and escorted Ino home as she was about to go in Naruto kissed Ino on the cheek and told her that it was a pleasure having dinner with her and left in a flame Shunshin.

END


End file.
